


Uncontrollable

by Alitomy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Casual Sex, M/M, Smut, ohmtoonz is my weakness, smuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/pseuds/Alitomy
Summary: They didn't expect it to become a regular thing.





	

Ryan’s sexuality was never a secret from the others. He made it clear that he liked men long before he verbally admitted it, as he was the one who was the most flirtatious out of them all. In fact, Ryan coming out made them all reevaluate their own selves as most people perceived Ryan as straight whenever they caught him out and about due to his muscular figure and facial hair. 

They were all at a convention and Ryan, Luke and Bryce all managed to get rooms in the same hotel. They had talked about it over Skype beforehand, with Jonathan mentioning that he wasn’t ready to show his face to the fans yet and Ryan sighing as he looked at his account balance. 

“Ohm? What’s up?” Bryce noticed the silence coming from his friends end of the call, and the others caught onto it too. 

“Nothing, just.. I might not be able to go to PAX,” Ryan sighed and removed his glasses, rubbing his face. “I don’t have enough money to pay for a flight, let alone a hotel room for three days.” 

The three were silent as they tried to think of solutions to help their friend. 

“I could paypal you a few hundred bucks? I mean, just whatever I would have spent if I was going,” Jonathan offered, only to receive a shaking head in response.

“I can’t accept that,” Ryan mumbled softly. He always felt bad when his friends offered to help him out financially. 

“Room with me,” Luke said as he shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t mind, I’ll just change the room so it’ll have two beds instead of one.” 

Ryan blinked as Luke looked dead serious. Rooming with Luke? No way is that gonna end well, not with all these conflicting thoughts floating around his head at the moment. 

“Luke-” 

“Listen, I’ll be damned if you miss out on your first PAX because you can’t afford a room,” Luke huffed. “No arguing, Ryan. You’ll room with me.” 

Ryan just nodded dumbfoundedly as he saw a notification from paypal, saying that he’d received $500 from CaRtOoNz. He bit his lip and nodded, thinking it’d just be for the best if he kept quiet. 

+_+_+

They were at their hotel room after the first day of PAX shuffling bags around so they could sleep in their beds that night. Ryan was editing on his laptop, making sure his subscribers got a video to watch for tomorrow, and Luke was walking out of the bathroom after a shower. 

“Hey, Luke,” Ryan spoke then looked up, sucking in a breath as he saw a half naked Luke bending over to grab clothes from his suitcase. He ogled at the way Luke’s muscles moved underneath his skin, noticing the droplets of water slowly drip down his back, curving and dipping into every crevice of the pale skin. 

“What’s up?” Luke turned around and saw Ryan staring at him with such lust, and he honestly didn’t know how he felt about it. “Ryan?” 

Ryan slowly put his laptop down and walked over to Luke, his height not matching the level of confidence he was feeling at that moment. Luke stepped backwards, trying to keep the distance between them somewhat normal, but Ryan kept walking towards him until he was trapped against a wall. 

“Ryan, what are you-”

Ryan only answered by bring his finger up to Luke’s lips, silencing the older man effectively as he pressed their bodies together. Luke thought his heart would go into cardiac arrest at any moment. He was nervous at what was going to happen. 

He flinched slightly when cold hands were placed on his waist and slowly travelled up his body. The hairs on his skin were rising, and shivers were sent down his spine. His body was confused with what he wanted, but in his mind he knew this was wrong. Luke bit his lip and gently pushed Ryan back, holding him at arm’s length and stared into his eyes. 

“Ryan, I’m straight. Fuck, I have a girlfriend for fucks sake,” Luke explained to Ryan’s slightly confused face, which switched to one of slight horror after he realised what he was doing. Jumping back, Ryan quickly rushed to the other side of the room and put his head in his hands. 

“Fuck, I’m so so sorry, Luke. I didn’t- I’m not sure what came over me,” Ryan managed to form words and speak them, hoping they somehow explained himself. “My stupid gay ass wants some and I can’t control myself. Fuck, I’m so embarrassed.” 

Luke watched as Ryan struggled with his words and walked over, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s alright. If you’re gonna feel me up, at least wait till I get some goddamn underwear on, yeah?” 

“Don’t tease me, Luke,” Ryan groaned and kept his face in his hands. Luke suddenly realised that Ryan really needed confirmation that his actions were perfectly okay, and that Luke wasn’t phased by them. He also realised the way Ryan was looking at him, but his lust was now joined by shame. 

Luke bit his lip and thought about what he was going to do next, and how it would affect their friendship and his relationship. Was helping Ryan out more important than his relationship back home? 

_Yes, he decided. Yes it was._

Luke grabbed Ryan’s hands and placed them on his pale chest, much to the shorter man’s surprise. Ryan kept his hands frozen on Luke’s pecs, confused and scared as to what Luke was allowing him to do. 

“Go ahead, feel me up man,” Luke grinned at the way Ryan immediately started moving his hands slowly around his skin, taking his sweet time. 

“Are you giving me free reign?” Ryan asked as he moved his hands down to Luke’s waist again, stopping only once he got to the edge of the towel that was still securely tied around the pale hips. 

“This is for your benefit. Do whatever the fuck you want, just don’t kiss me.” 

Ryan’s eyes widened at that comment. “Anything? Does that include-”

“I don’t want a dick in my ass and I don’t want to suck your dick,” Luke stared at Ryan seriously. “Otherwise sure, whatever.” 

“Are you sure you’re a hetero, Luke? No straight man would allow this,” Ryan raised an eyebrow and moved his hands to the front of the towel, loosening it slowly. 

“Maybe I’m not, maybe I’m gay just for your stupid ass. Wait-” 

Ryan chuckled as he dropped the towel around Luke’s waist, maintaining eye contact with him as he waited for Luke to give some sort of okay for him to continue. When Luke nodded, Ryan moved his hand and wrapped it around the bearded man’s dick, giving it a few small pumps. Luke’s body was failing him as he felt himself slowly get hard, and he knew Ryan could feel it too. He rolled his eyes as he saw the smirk that crossed Ryan’s face. 

“Oh shut up,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and focusing on the handjob he was currently receiving. He jumped when lips were pressed to his collarbone, and small nips were made to his skin. “No marks.” 

“Another rule, huh?” Ryan whined but smiled. “Fine.” 

Ryan’s hand moved faster as the kisses along Luke’s neck and collarbone got more hasty, and Luke could sense the eagerness radiating off the him. Luke bit his lip to prevent a moan from escaping, instead letting out a small whine and heavy pants. 

“Don’t hold back, Luke. It’s just us you know,’ Ryan teased and flicked his thumb over Luke’s slit, causing a moan to uncontrollably spill from his lips. 

“Motherfucker,” Luke huffed and grabbed the bottom of Ryan’s shirt, pulling it up and over the man’s head. Throwing it somewhere in the room, Luke moved his hands down to Ryan’s jeans, swiftly undoing the belt and pushing the fabric down Ryan’s legs. Ryan pulled away from Luke as he stepped out of the jeans, and felt himself being pushed down onto his bed. He stared up at Luke as he towered over him, kneeling in between his legs. 

“Taking charge, huh?” Ryan smirked and started pumping Luke again, giggling softly as Luke’s beard tickled his neck as the older man nuzzled his face into the pillow. 

“Shut up,” Luke huffed and pushed himself off of Ryan, leaning up on his hands and letting out breathy moans as Ryan jerked him off. He felt the warmth pool in his stomach and he grabbed Ryan’s hand, stopping his movements. “Your turn.” 

Luke hooked the fabric underneath his two index fingers and pulled down Ryan’s boxers, leaving the two of them fully exposed. He bit his lip slightly as he realised how big Ryan was, and was slightly glad that that thing wasn’t going in his ass. Ryan grabbed his hand and placed it flat against his dick, encouraging Luke to touch him. The man took the hint and wrapped his fingers around Ryan and started to pump him, increasing his pace as he was getting rather impatient for god knows what. 

“Y-You know how this works, right?” Ryan breathed out, moaning as Luke squeezed the base of his dick. 

“I’ve done doggy style before,” Luke rolled his eyes and sat back on his heels. Ryan huffed out a laugh and shook his head, pointing to his suitcase. 

“Lube and condoms in the front pocket,” he grinned at Luke’s shocked reaction. 

“You were expecting to get some dick?” 

Ryan shrugged. “I was planning on it, yeah. You’re just closer and much less of an inconvenience.” 

“I’m hurt,” Luke placed a hand over his heart and laughed softly, getting off the bed and grabbing the items from Ryan’s suitcase. He turned back to the bed and saw Ryan with his legs in the air and his fingers up his ass, stretching himself out. Luke held back a moan and stared at Ryan for a few moments before crawling back onto the bed, hovering over the desperate man. 

“You’re so goddamn impatient, you realise that right?” Luke asked as he tore open a condom and slipped it on, grabbing the lube and slicking himself up. Ryan rolled onto all fours and stuck his ass out for Luke, who still couldn’t believe he was doing this. 

“Just fucking stick it in already,” Ryan whined and bit his lip as he felt his ass being stretched. He gripped onto the pillow and took deep breaths as Luke filled him up, doing anything he could to relax. Ryan whined softly and pushed back onto Luke when he didn’t move straight away, and Luke got the hint, moaning softly at the way Ryan felt around him. 

Moans filled their shared room as the sound of skin slapping skin bounced off the walls. Ryan bit into the pillow as Luke hit that sweet spot inside him, pushing back and meeting Luke’s thrusts halfway. Luke kissed down Ryan’s back as he kept thrusting faster and deeper, secretly wanting the man to never forget this time. He wrapped his hand around Ryan’s dick and started pumping him in time with this thrusts, watching as Ryan fell apart underneath him. 

The joint feeling of his prostate being probed and his dick being jerked sent Ryan over the edge, moaning into the pillow as he released onto the sheets. Luke pumped him through his climax and pounded into Ryan as he reached his own, biting into Ryan’s shoulder as he filled the condom. The pair stayed still as they tried to regain their breath, minds over thinking what had just happened. 

Luke slid out of Ryan and removed the condom, tying it up and chucking it in the bin beside the bed. He flipped Ryan over gently only to find him with his eyes half closed and his breathing evening out. He quickly grabbed a few tissues and cleaned up what he could, picking up his boxers and sliding them on before finding Ryan’s, walking back over to the bed and sliding them up his legs and tucking him in, pulling the blankets up to cover his friend. 

Their friends didn’t mention the way Ryan was limping the next morning at the convention, and the man simply played it off by saying he got some last night. The questions he got made him chuckle, and he simply shut them all down by saying it was none of their business, slyly making eye contact with Luke who simply looked away. 

+_+_+

They didn’t expect it to become a regular thing. 

At every convention they attended they shared a room and fucked, getting more comfortable with what they were doing. Luke always forgot about his current relationship whenever he was balls deep in Ryan, and he ever thought twice about his actions, and when he did he cut all ties with Ryan, ignoring phone calls and text messages, even refusing to record with him. 

The sudden loss of contact confused Ryan as he didn’t understand what was going on. Did he cross a line at the last PAX? Did he accidentally leave a mark on Luke’s skin that his girlfriend found? He knew it should have only been a one-night-stand type of thing but neither could resist the other’s advancements. 

He sat at his desk in his office and chewed his nails. His Steam notifications told him that Luke was online, but he thought it’d be best to wait until he was approached by him. The sudden, loud ringing of a Skype call frightened Ryan as he rushed to accept it, immediately being greeted with loud swearing and maniacal laughter. 

“Hello?” He spoke, as the voices went silent. 

“Jonathan you motherfucker,” Luke hissed, and Ryan had never heard him sound so mad at their friend. 

“You fuckboys need to talk it out. Sort your gay bullshit out before I make you,” Jonathan snapped and left the call, leaving the two men alone together. 

“Luke-” 

“Don’t,” Luke interrupted harshly and Ryan fell silent. He didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t want Luke to end the call either. 

“What did I do?” Ryan spoke in a soft voice, slightly scared that Luke would unleash all his anger on him. 

“This is all your fault,” Luke snapped. “You made me cheat on my girlfriend and now she’s left me.” 

Ryan’s mouth dropped open and suddenly he felt his own anger rise inside him. “You can’t just blame me! You let it happen when you knew damn well you were cheating.” 

“I was doing you a favour! I didn’t want this to become a thing between us!” 

“Then you should have stopped it after the first time,” Ryan crossed his arms over his chest. “You can’t blame me when you participated too.” 

“You- You-” Luke groaned. “You frustrate me so fucking much, you know? Ever since she left me for that bloke she’d been seeing all I’ve thought about it you. Do you know how fucked up that is? I’m fucking straight and I’m thinking of my gay friend in ways that I shouldn’t be.” 

Ryan paused for a second, and processed what he’d just been told. “You both cheated..” He earned an affirmative grunt from Luke so he continued on. “You need to accept the fact that you’re a little bit gay, Luke. You could be bisexual for crying out loud.” 

“Don’t push that bullshit onto me,” Luke growled. 

“Open your mind, dude. You’re clearly not straight because otherwise you wouldn’t have enjoyed having sex with me,” Ryan huffed and rolled his eyes at the reactions he was getting. “Look, I’m not trying to push anything onto you, but stop acting as if it’s completely unnatural to have feelings for a guy.” 

“I- Fuck off, Ohm.” The call ended and Ryan sat there in silence, completely shocked at what had just happened. He took his headset off and ran his hands through his hair, groaning in frustration as he was no closer to figuring out what the older man wanted. He pulled up his chat with Jonathan and quickly sent him a message. 

_‘Luke can’t handle the gay. Knock some sense into him for me.’_

+_+_+

Ryan was sitting down on his couch with Buddy by his side when the doorbell rang, making him raise his eyebrow and Buddy lifted his head. Who on earth would be ringing his doorbell at this time of night? 

He put his bowl of noodles down on the coffee table and stood up, walking towards the front door and opening it. He didn’t get a chance to see who it was before he was being pushed back into his house with lips at his neck and hands at his hips, door being pushed closed by a foot. 

He panicked. He didn’t get a good look at who was at the door and now he was being molested in his own house? 

Pushing the man away, he steadied himself and grabbed his pocket knife, flicking it open. He paused when he saw the well known red beard and narrowed his eyes, lowering his stance. 

“Motherfucker! You think you can just walk into a man’s home and grope him? You could have been anybody! I could have stabbed you, you piece of shit!” Ryan ranted, putting his pocket knife away and glared at the older man, who just gave him a shit eating grin. “Why are you smiling? What are you even doing here?” 

Luke grinned and walked forward, cupping Ryan’s cheeks gently. “I’m sorry for being such a cunt. I didn’t know what I wanted and shutting you out was the only option my stupid ass brain could come up with. I accept the gay, Ryan. I accept the terms and conditions, whatever they are. Just know that I flew my ass here to Chicago to apologise and not do it over Skype like a pussy ass bitch.” 

Ryan blinked and chuckled at the wording Luke had used and wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist. “I accept your apolo-”

“Thank fuck,” Luke breathed out and pressed his lips to Ryan’s, who squeaked at the sudden contact. 

_‘He said no kissing, but now he’s kissing you. Kiss back you fool!’_

Ryan grinned and started kissing Luke back, slipping his hands underneath Luke’s shirt and moving them over his torso. Ryan was slowly backed up against the wall and the kisses turned soft and tender much to his surprise. He raised his eyebrow and pulled back a tad, looking at Luke for an explanation. 

“I want this thing between us to end,” Luke said, and Ryan’s face dropped. “Only because you’ve made me realise how much I want you, only you can give me what I need.” 

Ryan blinked and smiled, nodding slightly. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Luke?” 

Luke gave another one of his shit eating grins and nodded. “Yeah, sure. I wouldn’t mind having you on my arm at the next convention.” 

“Hey!” Ryan pouted and hit Luke’s arm, but chuckled softly. They stood there for a moment before Ryan’s lips formed a massive smile.

“What?” Luke asked. 

“Does this mean I can finally leave marks on your skin?” Ryan grinned and squeezed Luke’s hips, leaning closer to his neck. 

“I suppose so. I plan on being here until the end of the week, so,” Luke shrugged and ran a hand through Ryan’s hair. 

“Then I guess we better get started,” Ryan smirked and pulled Luke closer, immediately nipping at the pale neck. 

This week was gonna be good.


End file.
